hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Takuma Kurebayashi
Takuma Kurebayashi(紅林 拓真 Kurebayashi Takuma?) Hair:Black Eyes:Greyish black Jigoku Shoujo Series: Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori Voiced by:Ayumi Fujimura First appearance:Episode 14 Other episode appearances:Episode 22,23,24,25 and 26 Last appearance:Episode 26 Section heading Takuma is a quiet boy who lives in Lovely Hills. He is misunderstood and often bullied by his fellow townsfolk who believe he's the "Devil's Child", much like Ai was in her village. When he first made his appearance, his mother was killed by a friend of his father, who was also seriously injured in the incident. As the murderer was about to kill Takuma, he was sent to Hell; but at this moment the police arrive, and the townsfolk end up thinking that Takuma is the murderer. It is unclear if he possesses as much spiritual powers as Ai, but he does have the ability of foresight and he has been observed by Ai for some time throughout the story. In the end, Ai saves him from the townsfolk, but ends up being killed by the townsfolk. At the end of the show it is revealed that his father has recovered almost completely and that his friend, Hotaru Meshiai, will soon wake up from her cold induced coma, as Takuma hopes. Section heading Takuma first appeared in episode 14. Takuma is a young boy with black hair and greyish black eyes. He is the son of the famous producer. He first befriend with Kikuri. Later at night,Takuma's mother was shot by an arrow. As Takuma checked outside,he discovered a crossbow from the killer. A witness saw Takuma with the crossbow and end up thinking that he killed his mother. At the next day of his mother's funeral,the people end up blaming Takuma. After his mother's funeral,he overhears the killer named Kakinuma(Takuma's father's friend) was talking to his ex-lover. He discovered that Kakinuma is the killer who killed his mother. At that night,Takuma access Hell Correspondence and type in Kakinuma's name and he remembers what his father told him. His father is right and he decided not to get involved in the Hell Correspondence and return the straw doll to Ai by leaving everything to the police. Kakinuma attacked his father because he is jealous of being famous as Takuma saw him with the glass bottle. Before Kakinuma was about to killed Takuma,Kakinuma was send to Hell by her ex-lover because he kicked her to the stairs until their unborn child died. Because of Kakinuma was send to Hell and by the time the police arrived,Takuma was accused of attacking his father. The townspeople in Lovely Hills ended up thinking that Takuma is the murderer and called him the "devil's child'. He reappeared in episode 22,Takuma was interviewed by the police. He was not arrested due to no lack of evidence. The people in Lovely Hills continue to suspect him and called him the "devil's child". Later in episode 23, a detective named Meshiai who is investigating about the townspeople has been disappearing and the townspeople in Lovely Hills ended up blaming Takuma for using Hell Correspondence. Takuma befriends with Hotaru Meshiai,Detective Meshiai's sister might find Takuma is innocent and think that Hell Correspondence doesn't exists. Hotaru was send to Ai's world by Kikuri. Detective Meshiai,Mr. Narito and Mr. Mariyama was looking for her in his house. Takuma did nothing as one of the mobs,Mr. Narito shouted at him by trying to admit that Takuma has send Hotaru to Hell until Mr. Narito disappeared. Detective Meshiai checked on Takuma that he doesn't have the Hell brand on his chest until it is confirm that Takuma is innocent. Until later,the mobs try to drown Takuma and Hotaru with the boat to death and Detective Meshiai rescue them. By driving along the way to escape,Detective Meshiai disappeared. He was send to Hell by Mr. Hasue. Takuma and Hotaru are alive uninjured. Hotaru uses Detective Meshiai's laptop and access Hell Correspondence type in Takuma's name. At the finale,Hotaru promises Takuma that he won't be alone. Later on the boat,Ai is about to ferry Takuma to Hell but stops when he ask her to take him back in the real world. He finds that Hotaru's body is washed up on the shore of the lake. Takuma attempt to burn his house. Ai doesn't remember her three assistants at all. The mobs tried to killed Takuma until Ai saved him. Takuma tells the mob to stop hurting Ai and she dies holding his hand saying "It's over." Ai's body faded into sakura petals and float away. The Lord of Hell releases the souls of her parents (presumably to Heaven). A narration reveals that Takuma's pursuers have fled Lovely Hills and that the town itself has become dilapidated and all charges against Takuma has been dropped. Takuma's father is alive after discharged from the hospital. Takuma's friend,Hotaru Meshiai is miraculously alive in the hospital.